thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinah Devine
Dinah Devine '''is the main Duerataganist and is Winnie and Cinnamon's best friend. Her mother died when she was a baby. She is described to be shy. Cinnamon once called her fat when she mentioned trick-or-treating! She poured marshmallows on Winnie when she accidentally threw one at her. Winnie says that Dinah is growing up "too slowly" and sometimes acts like a baby. Her birthday is in August or July Appearances Ten She went to Winnie's haunted house birthday party. Winnie didn't want to invite Dinah, but their dads work together. Amanda and Winnie don't consider Dinah as someone they want to be friends with. Eleven She stared to hang out with Winnie and soon became her only friend. She started and later got obsessed with Chinese jump rope. she goes to the valentine's couple table with Alex Plotkin because nobody else would go with her. Twelve March she goes to Winnie's birthday dinner April Winnie tells her about the squirrel she ran over with her bike May No Appearance JUNE Dinah and Winnie graduate sixth grade at Trinity together! July No Appearance August Dinah shows up at Winnie's house after Winnie is attacked by a swarm of yellow jackets and has returned from the hospital. Winnie describes her fingers as gentle when Dinah touches one of her stings September she pretends to be sick when a girl from Westminster calls her the 'B-word' after Dinah tries to open her locker by accident. She meets Cinnamon for the first time and they become fast friends. October She dresses up as a cat for Westminster's Halloween party and is described by Winnie as looking 'surprisingly curvy'. November Winnie tells Cinnamon and Dinah about her period and makes Dinah scared because she has to tell her dad about her period! December She leaves Winnie alone with Lars at a Christmas tree lot. January Does not appear in this chapter' February She ignores Winnie after Cinnamon & Winnie trash talk about her, but will she forgive them? There's only one way to find out! March She gets makovers with Cinnamon and Winnie. The make up lady puts red lipstick on her, but when she looks in the mirror she instantly grabs a kleenex to wipe it off because she thought it was to ''red and said she looked like a streetwalker! Cinnamon and Winnie tell her to stop. Thirteen she encourages Winnie to go after Lars. she goes to Bryce's pool(the game)party with Cinnamon & Winnie, and Cinnamon calls Dinah after Cinnamon mentions jogging to impress Bryce. She goes to a friends bat mitzvah. She goes to memorial park with Winnie & Cinnamon to discuss a party that Winnie is going to with Lars. Thirteen Plus One She pours marshmallows on Winnie and sings her happy birthday. Winnie is fake upset with Cinnamon and her for not baking Winnie a birthday cake! (Dinah was out of eggs and Cinnamon sucks at cooking) She goes to a leadership camp with Winnie and Cinnamon where they rescue little turtles! :O: (trying to make a turtle!) Dinah through the years Eleven Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character Category:Eleven Character